Amistad
by PanHitorijanai
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en la epoca de los merodeadores, cuando ellos llegan asu ultimo año en hogwarts...-.- soy horrible con los summarys! Leean y dejen rewiews please!


**AMISTAD  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Este fic esta basado en el séptimo año de Hogwarts de los merodeadores, y tiene trozos de una canción que se llama 'Amistad' (de ahi el titulo) que me pareció muy adecuado para este fic.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era un dia de verano, muy caluroso...cuando nuestros amigos, los merodeadores estaban haciendo sus maletas..ya eran sus últimos momentos en Hogwarts..terminaban su ultimo año..hasta que el ruido del tren los saco de sus pensamientos he ir subiendo al tren....  
  
_Todo empezó hace algunos años...cuando todos fuimos formando, una historia de amistad..._

**Prongs Caracoles hervidos...que rápido pasa todo....y pensar que todo empezó en primero..cuando éramos apenas unos chiquillos que no sabíamos hacer ni un patronum...y ya estamos en el tren volviendo a nuestras vidas normales fuera de hogwarts...ya terminamos nuestro ultimo año en hogwarts...que haremos luego?...de verdad no lo se...por lo menos, yo ya tengo algo decidido .. formar una familia feliz con mi novia Lyly..espero que Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail y yo nos volvamos a ver, no importa dentro de cuanto sea..no me importa..solo espero que nos volvamos a ver...**

_Son las personas en quien confió, esas personas son mi amigos, no los voy a olvidar.._

**Moony Esto no me gusta...no me gusta separarme de las personas en quien confió....de mis amigos...ellos que durante estos siete años..supieron ayudarme y mantener en secreto que soy un licántropo...los voy a extrañar...mucho....  
**  
_Y aunque el tiempo me confunda algunas cosas..mis amigos en mi alma estarán..son las personas con quien cuento a cada instante...no los voy a olvidar.._

**Wormtail Se que varias veces me he peleado con ellos...y he dudado de ser su amigo o no...si..el tiempo a veces confunde algunas cosas...pero aunque asi lo haya hecho, mis amigos siempre estarán en mi alma, en mi corazón..siempre estarán en mi...se que siempre podré y puedo contar con ellos..para lo que sea...cuando sea...no los voy a olvidar...  
**_  
¿Como olvidar un sentimiento tan profundo?....¿como decir que ya no importa si son un gran pedazo de mi vida...que no se puede arrancar.._

**Padfoot Estos siete años que he pasado en hogwarts..han sido los siete años mas felices de toda mi vida..la he pasado fenomenal con mis amigos...y a pesar de que muchas personas dicen que los amigos vienen de todas partes..algunos se van y los olvidamos...y otros vienen a ocupar ese espacio vació...no...yo no creo que se pueda olvidar a un amigo asi como asi...¿como alguien se puede olvidar de un sentimiento tan profundo como el de la verdadera amistad?¿como algunas personas pueden pensar que luego de separarse la amistad termina y ya no importa mas?...díganme como son tan insensibles...porque mis amigos..son una parte importante de mi vida...que no se puede arrancar.. _  
_**_  
La experiencias compartidas..las tristezas y alegrías, son las que forman la amistad...y aunque cueste la despedida, la amistad no se termina y en nuestro corazón esta..._

**Prongs Aunque algunas veces nos peleamos..enseguida nos amigamos, porque no por una tontería dejaríamos de ser amigos..ya que son las experiencias compartidas las que forman la amistad..asi sean peleas, tristezas o alegrías....y se que aunque nos cueste mucho despedirnos...y cada cual comience con su vida...la amistad nunca se va a terminar...y estará en el corazón de cada uno de nosotros.. _  
_**_  
En esta vida hay que ver siempre al futuro...aunque cueste dejarlo todo atrás.._

**Moony Se que duele mucho dejar todo atrás...pero hay que mirar al futuro...Prongs se casara con su novia Lyly...ojala tenga yo la misma suerte de encontrar a alguien que me acompañe toda la vida... y se que..no importa cuando..ni dentro de cuanto..nos volveremos a encontrar!..oh...ya hemos llegado a las estacion...bueno...es hora de despedirse... _  
_**_  
_**-Prongs, Moony, Padfoot y Wormtail bajaron del tren y se abrazaron..a alguno que otro se le escapo una lagrima..pero todos estaban sonrientes, sabiendo que esa no era la despedida..sabiendo que aunque se separen por algún tiempo...serian amigos hasta el final..-**__

pero un amigo siempre estará a tu el siempre podrás confiar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

Hecho por: Hermione - _   
Porfi, si les gusta dejen rewiews nn_


End file.
